Unlimited affection: KristopherxKendall pups
After Years of dating and a few months of marriage, Kristopher and Kendall have two pups, Mabel and Dipper. They're both owned by MidnightCollies and Tundrathesnowpup Dipper: Dipper is mostly fluffy white with three black spots near his eyes, black paws, ear tips, and spots on his shoulders and forelegs. He also has tan-orange eye-patches, tail tip, and the top of his ears. His ears are perked and he has brown eyes like his father. He wears a salmon-orange collar with a blue pine-tree tag. Mabel: like her brother she's very fluffy, but has gray eyes like her mom and one perked and one floppy ear. Her eartips are orange and the middles are black, and she has a black heart and cloud marking on her chest, and black spots near her forepaws and tail tip. The bottom of her tail is tan orange, along with her front paws. Her collar is always changing, but her tag remains the same- a golden M with a bell attached. Dipper: Dipper is very calm and mature for his age. He is quiet like his mother but when having fun he can be loud and boisterous like his sister. He's a very curious pup and loves to go exploring, he knows never to put other in danger though and is a bit of a safety freak sometimes. He's the brains of the duo, and is often trying to think things through before jumping into anything. Sometimes he tends to have panic attacks, though his sister always knows how to calm him down. Mabel: Very Eccentric and happy she loves to make crafts and sing very loudly no matter where she is. She tries to be happy whenever possible- but is a bit over emotional at times, but she does have a heart of gold. Mabel is always wanting to be friends, even with snobby pups that think they're too good for her. She tries her best and shows her good side, unless they really tick her off then she lets the fur fly *They are, of course, named after the Gravity Falls characters and their voices are Jason Ritter and Kristen Schaal, the voices of Mabel and Dipper Pines *Dipper was designed by Fuzzy and Mabel was designed by Morgan *Mabel is always changing her collar, she likes to keep things different, and sometimes makes her own accessories out of cloth, so one day it can be a collar, the next it's a bow or bandana *They are extremely close to their cousins Josephine, Mona, Aster, and Leonardo (their whole family is so floofy!!) *They are the founders and head detectives of Mystery Twins Inc, and the twins always love to solve mysteries *Mabel was very torn between being a therapy pup like dad, or a cave rescue pup like mom, since she loves making people feel happy, but she also loves to explore caves and help people and animals out. So she chose both. When she's not on the job for Cave rescue, Mabel spends her time with her dad at the children's hospital cheering up every patient that wants her near. She gets a badge with a flashlight shining into the shape of a heart. *After bumping into Akitla one day up at Jake's mountain while on an investigation, Dipper falls hard for her, her beauty captivating him completely. With help from Mabel, he soon confesses his feelings to Akitla and the two start dating happily. It took a lot of matchmaking and convincing on Mabel's part, but he's very glad his sister was able to help him confess. *While playing at the lookout one day, Mabel ran into Gerome- literally. The two hyper puppies tumbled into each other. After that though they became close friends, both shared similar personality traits so they got along really well. Soon their friendship blossomed into a string love for the other and they ended up together~ received_1013854338625255.jpeg|Mabel drawn by Tundra|link= received_780828818699429.jpeg|Dipper (unfinished) drawn by Fuzzy Unlimited affections WIP.jpeg|WIP collab pic of the twins~ Category:Pups Category:Puppies Category:Next Generation Category:Future Generation Category:Female Category:Male Category:Co-owned Pups Category:Tundrathesnowpup's character Category:Mystery Twins Inc. Member Category:Twins Category:Boys Category:Girls Category:Mystery Twins. Inc. Founders Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:PAW Patrol Members Category:Shared Pups Category:Female Pup Category:Female Character Category:Male Character Category:Male Pup Category:Fanon Pups Category:Fanon Pages Category:Future Gen Category:Future generation Category:Dogs Category:Animals Category:Mixed Breed Category:Boy Pups Category:Boy Character Category:Girl Pups Category:Girl Character Category:Second generation Category:Tundraverse Characters Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:MidnightCollies' Character Category:Tundrathesnowpup/MidnightCollies shared pups